Gateway controllers may be utilized in communication networks to manage gateways which provide various services to subscribing customers. For example, a gateway may include an embedded multimedia terminal adapter (“EMTA”) so that a subscriber may use Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) service to make and receive telephone calls over a cable services network using an assigned directory number (i.e., telephone number). The management functions of gateway controllers include provisioning functions for updating the configuration (i.e., site and/or controller associations) of existing gateways. Current gateway controller provisioning functions include disassociating and then re-associating a gateway during the provisioning process. The disassociation of a gateway however, results in the directory number as well as other endpoint provisioning for the gateway being de-provisioned (i.e., erased). It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.